Ella Enchanted
by Blood of a Raven
Summary: Everyone knows about Max and Fang but what about Ella's love? This is the story of how Max dragged Ella to a party and met the one person who may be able to get her out of her shell. Will sparks fly or will bombs? This is my first fanfiction and plenty of criticism is welcome. Oh and I doubt it should be rated T but just in case because who isn't paranoid these days?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I am a new writer on this site so I am just going to say I do not own Maximum Ride, that honor is to only be given to Mr. James Patterson.**

"You never do anything fun Ella!" Max cried obnoxiously from the other side of our dorm. We have both gotten into Flock University two years ago and have become best friends since then. We actually met in the same dorm we were sitting in at the moment. She had come to Flock for the music courses they offered. I came for the almost exact opposite, their science labs. When she joined a band and started staying out late at parties, I stayed in studying chemical reactions and she would be composing a song about tragedies for her advanced music courses, I would be mixing together chemicals to make other substances explode. we are nothing alike yet I regard her as a younger sister. But sadly, these differences make her believe that I am more boring than Beethoven's Symphony #5 on repeat.

"Yes I do Max. I just do things that fit my definition of fun, not yours. For example, I think combining cesium and water is much more exhilarating than watching you get wasted with your band mates."

"You don't even know my band mates! And we do not get wasted," I raised my eyebrow, "All the time…"

"Exactly Max. And I do know your band mates. You talk about them all the time."

"Oh really," it was her turn to raise an eyebrow, "I bet you don't even know their names."

"I know one."

"Who?"

"Fang."

"Oh," her smirk wiped itself off her face. She had a long running crush on the guy stemming all the way from the formation of their band. It is the only information I have over her but with one word she drops any subject except, apparently, this one.

"Well one band mate out of five isn't good enough. That's like an F by grading standards."

"Haha you are soo hilarious."

"You are coming to Dylan's party tonight."

"I thought you hated him. And I have midterms in a month. So no, I am not coming to any party with you."

"Yes I do hate Dylan, midterms aren't till next month, why are you even worrying about them yet? And yes you are coming. You need a life."

"I worry because I'm here on scholarship and I can't fail a single test. I want to have a successful life in the future even if that means I do not have a party life in college."

"Ella," Max was staring at me hard now, "I am going to tell you the cold hard truth. You are so brilliantly smart that you have probably never ever really needed to study."

"Brilliantly smart? Think that's a little overkill, Max. I know I'm smarter than you but seriously?"

"You are not!," Max cried indignantly but then stopped, "How about a bet?"

At this I grew interested. I love proving people wrong, even if that means winning a bet, "Okay, continue?"

Max knew she had me hooked, "You go to the party tonight and do party-stuff. If you don't have any fun at all, I have to tell everyone I met that you are the smartest person I know. For a month."

With Max's ego the size it is, she must be desperate to get me to a party, "Deal."

**Later that Night….**

"Ella, two friends are coming to dress me up. They think tonight will be the night that Fang makes his move. You will want to be out of the room or they will do a complete makeover on you too."

"Yeah whatever," I mumble not lifting my eyes from the page of the science magazine I was reading."

"I mean in like 5 minutes so you might want to, like, scram."

"Are you sure it isn't Fang that is showing up for a little kiss-fest before the party?" I asked just barely glancing up to see her bright red blush.

At that moment the door burst open and in came two girls. One was a mocha skinned, curly-hair wonder. Behind her a petite girl with golden hair stood expectantly. Almost as soon as the first girl stepped inside, she wouldn't stop talking about how Max got the elusive Ella to come out and play, what makeup and clothes to wear, and how she couldn't wait to see Fang's reaction to Max being all beautified. Suddenly, the little blondie nudged Miss Motor-Mouth to shut it and glanced over at me.

"Nudge, you're giving Max's roommate a heart attack," she strode confidently over to me, "Hi, I'm Angel and Loud-Mouth over there is Nudge. We are band mates of Max's. Who are you?"

"U-um, Ella," I stammered while trying to recover from Nudge's onslaught of words.

Nudge screamed and this time Angel joined in with her. After a few moments, Max calmed them down and explained that Nudge and Angel were the reasons that she was trying to get me to go to a party. Apparently another band mate of theirs just had a horrible break up and needed some help out of it.

"I knew there was an ulterior motive somewhere in the dark depths of your mind Max."

"Dang it, you caught me!" she held up her hands in surrender then looked over at the girls, "So you ready to get this torture-fest over with?"

"Max? Volunteering? Never!" Angel and Nudge said at once. I swear after knowing them for 10 minutes I could almost believe they were twins if it weren't for their vastly different appearances.

"Actually, I was thinking that you could do Ella first?"

I shot a glare at Max as the girls jumped up in down with joy.

**Yet Even Later that Night….**

"Okay we are done with both of you, I think," Nudge announced while shooting a glance at Angel for the affirmative.

The whole thing wasn't to horrible aside from the part where Max and I shrieked about the thought of wearing anything that were not pants or shorts. We both ended up in similar styled outfits. Max had black jeans, white laced up blouse, and a leather jacket. My jeans were gray, my top was see-through with black and white vertical stripes, and I have a bright red tank-top underneath. Max and I teamed up against Nudge and Angel and managed to win back converse rights. Make-up was kept to a minimum and for me it was even less due to the fact they had little that "matched my skin tone".

Angel and Nudge, however were a different story. They had matching blue knee-length dresses with a broad black belt high on their waists. The dresses complemented their skin tones in vastly different ways but both made the girls look beautiful. They had electric blue eyeshadow , that personally, I thought did not match. Their heels were at least 3 inches and I knew that their feet would be sore tomorrow. But nonetheless, we were all ready to go.

Max drove us in her large Hummer with the stereo cranked up as high as it could go. My head already ached so I fished around in her glove compartment for some painkillers. I had a feeling I would need them tonight. I also had a feeling that I was winning that bet.

"What is this? Not a single drink and you already have a headache? This night is not going in my favor," Max teased but something about her tone told me that she knew something I didn't.

"Haha," I grumbled, "Are we there yet?"

"Yup!" Angel giggled as we pulled into a mansion lot. Even over the blaring rock that was on I could hear the pulsing vibration of music from the mansion. The house never seemed to end as it disappeared behind a bunch of oak trees. Still grumbling, I turned my phone to vibrate knowing I would never hear it and trudged up the way with the other three girls.

As soon as we entered the front door, Max, Nudge, and Angel seemed to disappear.

"Great," I muttered pushing through the crowd trying to find them, "Just great."

At that moment, a huge bulking guy threw his hand back and struck me square in the temple. I got knocked and jostled into someone else who caught me before I completely fell.

"Hey, nasty cut you got there," a rumbling voice came from above.

"Huh?" I murmured and looked up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, just to be careful, I do not own James Patterson's Maximum Ride series. **

_Previously..."Huh?" I murmured and looked up._

"I said, nasty cut you got there. Must scraped off a few brain cells along with that skin," a pale face clouded my vision.

"Well I'm sorry; I didn't realize that a party could be so dangerous. What kind of guy wears a ring?"

"A guy hit you?" The guy's pale face turned bright red.

"Down boy, it was an accident. But yeah, it was that guy over there," I nodded to the large guy as I worked myself out of the stranger's long thin arms, "Anyways, thanks for catching me."

"Anytime. That's Dylan by the way, I would suggest not to walk behind him when he is drunk. His gestures get a little broad."

I rolled my eyes, "How do you think he got me?"

"Well I'm not telepathic and only a stalker would know your every movement. And as far as I know, I've never met you before. Anyways, let's get you cleaned up, the bathroom is this way," he said leading me by the elbow down a side hallway.

"Thanks," I said while slipping into the bathroom and searching through the drawers.

I pulled out some bandages.

"Here let me help you," his long, agile fingers gingerly probed the cut and cleaned it up, "Well now that is done maybe we could start introductions over? I'm Iggy."

I smiled, "Interesting name, I'm Ella. Are you training to be a doctor?"

"Thanks and no, I'm not training to be a doctor. Why?"

"Your fingers."

"Huh?" he asked, looking down at the thin appendages, "Oh yeah, bombs."

"Cool. Well thanks for everything. I better go find my ride. Or more likely the owners of the car I'm driving home."

"Designated driver huh? Sucks to be you."

I shrugged, "Not really, I don't drink. Besides, I don't like parties either."

"How could someone so beautiful and at such a large party, not like parties?"

I shrugged yet again, "It was a dare. And believe me, compared to like anyone else here, I am not beautiful. Maybe you should find a designated driver yourself because I think you had one shot to many."

"Don't be such a downer on yourself. Let's go find your friends and get smile on that face," Iggy pulled me into the crowd but stopped and turned around, "Who are your friends anyways?"

"Someone doesn't think that far ahead now does he? It's fine, I can find them myself."

A loud whoop rose above the music that had been thumping in the background. The music suddenly shut off reminding me as to how loud everything had been. The crowd, which hadn't stopped growing, became eerily silent. Then a slurred voice rang out from the banister, "Hey guys, who wants to have a little live performance tonight?"

I grabbed a chair so I could see above the crowd. The voice turned out to be Dylan. I rolled my eyes and hoped that Max wasn't involved. But of course, she was. With a groan, I jumped down to Iggy's side, "Guess I'm not going anywhere anytime soon?"

Iggy raised an eyebrow but Angel and Nudge answered for me by bursting up to us and pulling him away. I wondered what he could have to do with anything but then it struck me; Iggy was another member of Fallen Angels. Great, when I finally found someone to talk to, he was in Max's band too. Would I ever find someone who wasn't involved?

**Hey guys, I don't really know proper etiquette when it comes to author's notes but I just wanted to make a couple notes about my writing style. So here goes nothing...**

**1) I'm a busy person so as much as I try, updating might not be regular.**

**2) I don't like bad work so, with this chapter as an exception, I will do my best not to have too much filler and such.**

**3) I don't care about amount of reviews. Although they are nice, I won't require any amount per update, I don't expect that I am good enough for that.**

**And lastly 4) The story is most important to me so I will take everything that readers say into consideration and I will kept author's notes to a minimum (again please excuse this note as an example- it will not be the norm.)**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Raven Weather**


	3. Chapter 3

**I will never own Maximum RIde. That honor is only Mr. James Patterson's. Now to the story…**

_Previously…Iggy raised an eyebrow but Angel and Nudge answered for me by bursting up to us and pulling him away. I wondered what he could have to do with anything but then it struck me, Iggy was another member of Fallen Angels. Great, when I finally found someone to talk to, he was in Max's band too. Would I ever find someone who wasn't involved? _

Several moments after Iggy and the girls disappeared, they reappeared next to Dylan and Max. Another stocky guy stood next to them. His hair stuck up in odd directions and his grin dominated his face. Looking back at Max, I noticed a dark figure had melted out of the shadows. His olive skin and black eyes told me that he had to be the infamous Fang. Well looks like her whole band was up there now. Not only them but an assortment of instruments dominated the area.

"Hey guys, Dylan here has been kind enough to allow us to perform for you tonight," Max yelled and began to count off the bored looking band. Angel had a flat drum in her hand, Nudge was on bass, Iggy was on drums, the other boy has a guitar, and both Max and Fang were holding microphones. As soon as they started to play, their disinterest morphed into looks of joy and laughter. Apparently, they were all used to Max's antics. After several songs, I left the roaring crowd and pumped up beats to find somewhere quieter. As much as I loved watching Max dancing around like a madman and Iggy banging his heart out, I didn't necessarily want to get trampled.

I had escaped to the backyard which was surprisingly empty. A small cobblestoned trail winded through the manicured gardens. I wrapped my arms around myself to help block out the slight chill and trudged away from the house. The air nipped at my ears and nose and the warm lights at my back beckoned. I brushed off my lack of heat and walked myself around to keep warm. I decided to find somewhere to wait out the night because I had a feeling that the night would only get louder.

Several minutes of walking led me to a huge hedge maze. I knew this Dylan guy was rich but a maze in his backyard is just too flashy. Shrugging to myself I decided to explore a little more. The maze twirled around in circles. I cheated and followed the right hand side the entire time. After what felt like hours of my thoughts being only mine and the air being filled with only a slight buzz from the house, I found myself back at the entrance. Slightly disappointed that the peace had to end, I made my way up to the house. The music had turned down and the lights had started going out while I was gone and so the party had moved to only one room.

Before I knew it, I was the center of attention to six people as I walked in. Max, Angel, and Nudge all threw themselves at me as I walked in. Fang, Iggy, and the other guy stood behind them and smirked at me.

"OH MY GOD, ELLA! We thought that you, like, died? Or got kidnapped or taken away by a heartbroken ex-lover or something! We thought you wouldn't ever come back or that you got a ride or-"

"Nudge, I had a phone, you could have called me."

"Check your phone again, Els," Max just about screamed in my ear, "We called you four times. Each!"

"Max, none of these guys have my number, and I wouldn't have answered anyways. I don't really answer numbers unless I know them."

"I called you!"

"Fine. What are you even freaking out anyways? I am in college just like the rest of you."

"But this is, like, your first party, like, ever!" Nudge exclaimed, "You don't know the rules and who to stay away from and stuff like that."

"Nudge, this may be my first party in college but I know how to handle myself at parties. I'm not as boring as Max thinks. Now if it is okay with you guys, I have been waiting for most of this party to get back, and now I'm going to with or without you guys," I said sticking out my hand waiting for someone's keys.

"This isn't your first party?" Max butted in, "You've got to spill everything."

"No, I already was stupid enough to go along with this bet, which I win by the way, and I'm tired. I'm going home. Now give me some keys and whoever doesn't want to end up in the ER with drunk driving charges, get in the car."

Before Max could hand over the keys, Angel spoke up, "But Ella, you haven't met Iggy, Fang and Gazzy yet."

"Max talks about Fang too much for me to not know him and I've already met Iggy," I turned and nodded to the tall, thin man and then gestured to the other guy I didn't know, "And that would be Gazzy, I assume. Now please, seeing as how I have to readdress my head, let me go home."

"Oh," Angel's face fell and glanced at Gazzy, "Well then, we better get back. Ella, maybe you can hang out with the guys another time."

"Yeah that sounds good enough for me," I rubbed the unscratched temple, "Let's go."

I walked out the front door twirling the key ring around my finger. A set of long fingers wrapped themselves around my wrist. I turned around to come face to face with Iggy.

"Hey, um, well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime? I mean, Max kinda gave me your number already but, yeah," he was bright red.

"Uh, yeah sure. That's cool," I smiled. I turned back around and headed to the car. It took almost ten minutes for the other three girls to get settled.

"Oh my gosh! That was so fun! I can't believe you got us to play, it was amazing! And did you see how Gazzy was looking at Ella. He is going to be over Brigid in no time! You guys are going to be such a-murph," Nudge got a mouthful of Max's hand.

Angel was shifting uncomfortably in her seat so I turned on the radio. I didn't know why Nudge was trying to hook me up with Gazzy when I barely knew him. It was obvious that Angel has a giant crush on him. Oh well, I'm not in high school anymore and I am not going to get caught up in their drama.

I pulled into the dorm parking lot and looked over at Nudge and Angel. Angel was wide awake and Nudge had fallen asleep on her shoulder. I told Max to go ahead.

"Can you handle her okay? She looks pretty heavy."

"Yeah, I'll manage. It isn't the first time she's passed out on me. And, um, thanks for changing the subject. Nudge is really blind to some things and I kinda want her to stay out of this."

I smiled, "I'm here for you girlie," and with that I made my way to my room to crash.


End file.
